Majokko Tsukune-chan
Japanese Title: 魔女っ娘つくねちゃん Plot In this surreal comedy, meet Tsukune-chan, a young peculiar magical girl witch who keeps trying to help others and fight evil-doers despite of her questionable sense of justice. She patrols the country on her broomstick, helping out all those in need. Whether she is healing a rabbit-man’s broken leg, solving a murder case, or even battling a demon king, Tsukune-chan is sure to succeed in her own style, even if it means barbequing her familiar or whacking her foe in the head with a mallet! With her sister, Kokoro, whose sneezes cause massive explosions; Mr Mayor, who is often found goofing-off at her HOUSE; and Charlotte Flowers, her self-confessed rival, Tsukune-chan’s life is never dull, especially when you throw watermelon masters and mecha santas into the mix! Episode List '1- "sakurai hiroaki"' (桜井弘明) Airdate: August 24, 2005 In the introduction, a man with rabbit ears has fallen down a cliff. His leg is broken, and he is hungry. Tsukune appears and heals him, as well as cooking her sidekick Pupurin so he has something to eat (although the man is a vegetarian). Pupurin's ghost still hangs around, though. In the first part, the king mails himself to Tsukune, as he has been threatened by the Daimauo (meaning "Great Devil"). The delivery boy then reveals himself as the Daimauo and turns the king into a frog. In retaliation, Tsukune places a bad luck curse on the Daimauo: he gets lost, loses his wallet and keys, steps in dog mess, and his castle burns down. He apologises and returns the king to normal, but Tsukune cannot help, as she cannot fix the secondary causes of magic with more magic, only the immediate (for example, if she were to use magic to knock someone over, she could use magic to make sure he didn't fall over again, but if he landed on a detonator, she couldn't do anything about that). As an alternative, she sends the Daimaou back in time (via a reference to Doraemon), and he tells his past self about Tsukune. His past self shows up at her house, and tries to kill her, placing an anti-magic barrier around her house, but she knocks him out with a large mallet. In the second part, two robbers try to rob a convenience store, but are stopped by a young girl, who asks the cashier if he knows the location of Tsukune's house. When she arrives, she introduces herself as Shioretta Flowers (Shioretta means "wilted", thus a pun on "wilted flowers"), a witch, and her butler Shibata, who wears a wig. She explains that she plans on becoming the world's greatest witch, and to do so she is defeating other witches. Her next target is Tsukune, but before they can fight, Mr Judge (a man in a superhero-esque outfit and an iron mask with the word LAW stamped on it) appears and tells them that love is the only way to win, so Tsukune proposes a love and peace contest: they will each cast a nasty spell on someone, switch partners, and cast a spell to undo the damage, with the first one to hit a button winning. They use Shibata and the mayor, Mr Mayor (a decomposing corpse), and cast their spells. Shioretta's spell somehow brings the mayor back to life, but as she is gloating, Tsukune reveals that she cast more than one spell. As such, the mayor now has a wig, and Shibata has a full head of hair. Shioretta concedes defeat and leaves, promising to return and battle Tsukune again. In the third part, the two robbers from the second part help an old woman home. Having done something good, they decide to do something bad in order to keep the balance. Meanwhile, Tsukune gets a letter from her parents telling her that her little sister Kokoro is coming to visit. Tsukune greets her, and tells the mayor that Kokoro has a problem with her magic: every time she sneezes, she causes something to blow up. After Kokoro destroys Tsukune's house, she goes off to play, but is kidnapped by the robbers, who demand one million yen for her safe return. Tsukune sends the mayor down through the telephone lines to save her sister, causing the robbers to flee. But when the mayor ungags Kokoro, she sneezes again, causing the robbers hideout to explode. '2- "daichi hinoe tarou"' (大地丙太郎) Airdate: September 22, 2005 In the first part, Tsukune comes out of a movie theatre and meets the mayor and his niece, Kanako. Kanako is very interested in magic, and wants to become a witch herself, so Tsukune decides to teach both her and the mayor. As normal humans cannot use magic, Tsukune gives them a magic-infused bat to use. The mayor tries to fly, but fails. Kanako tries to save a man being chased by a dinosaur, but only manages to make a flower appear on his head. Upon learning that they can only cast one more spell (which Tsukune explains as necessary, as there would be no need for witches otherwise), they play Rock Paper Scissors. Kanako wins, but upon seeing that so many people need her help, she decides to take her uncle for a fly, only to have the two of them fall to the ground. In the second part, Tsukune, Kokoro, the mayor and Kanako celebrate the New Year at home. They are then visited by Uncle Tony, a famous explorer. When he learns that in Japan it is customary to give gifts on New Years, he decides to do the same. However, the gifts he gives are rather unorthodox: Kokoro gets a rare animal (which dies after she sneezes), Kanako gets a mummy (which she treats like a doll), Tsukune gets a necklace (the only sensible gift) and the mayor gets an Egyptian death mask. Tony then mentions he also found a tuna, exciting the mayor (who gets hungry whenever food is offered), but it turns out to be a torpedo which explodes. '3- "yamakawa yoshi itsuki"' (山川吉樹) Airdate: October 26, 2005 Tsukune is waiting for Shioretta, who has challenged her to a magical battle at her (Tsukune's) house. But when Shioretta does arrive, her hair is black and she is wearing a kimono. She explains that while she was on her way to Tsukune's house, she was nearly knocked off her broom by a boy named Yosei Hattori. She immediately fell in love with him, and after finding out that he attends the same school of magic she does (she is taking a leave of absence) and that he likes traditional Japanese women, she decided to change herself. At that moment, the Love Smith (a woman wearing a mask with a heart on it) appears. Having dedicated her life to helping girls with love, she advises Shiroettea not to change herself for a boy, and to write Hattori a love note. Unfortunately, he has thousands, so Shioretta decides to give him her letter in person, but when the Love Smith sees him, she decides she wants him for herself. She throws syringes filled with love potion at his friends, but when she tries to throw one at him, he throws it back at her, causing her to fall in love with herself. A few days later, Shioretta's butler Shibata asks Tsukune to help his mistress. Shioretta has turned her room into a Hattori shrine, and Tsukune agrees to help her back to normal. She and Shibata try to find some bad things about Hattori, but fail. Slapping Shioretta back to normal doesn't help either. As they are walking in the garden, Hattori appears out of the soil (his maternal grandfather was a carrot, no idea how that works) and gives them some advice about the posters Shioretta is putting up (he is obviously used to this). He then reveals he is being followed by 2 strange men, who introduce themselves as the Handsome Hunters, men who hate those who are handsome. They plan to kill Hattori. When he points out that he is from a school of magic, they threaten to kill Tsukune if he uses magic. Hattori casually turns his hand into a weapon (his paternal grandfather was a cyborg, no idea how that works either) and shoots them. '4- "onji masayuki"' (音地正行) Airdate: November 23, 2005 In the first part, Kokoro wins a trip to a tropical island in a lottery, and takes Tsukune, Kanako and the mayor with her. There are very few people on the beach, as a man-eating shark has invaded the bay, so everyone plays on the beach. Unfortunately, Shioretta is there as well (her family owns the island), and she challenges Tsukune to a watermelon bashing contest, where they must use magic to control their player. Naturally, the mayor and Shibata are chosen. The referee is Watermelon Master (a man with a watermelon for a head). Unfortunately for him, he keeps getting hit. The watermelon falls into the water, so the two men must go into the water. Tsukune uses magic to multiply Watermelon Master for some reason, and the duplicates are eaten by sharks. The three men wash up on the beach, where Watermelon Master is hit by Kokoro. Later, Tsukune and her friends are telling scary stories, but when the mayor begins his story, he sees a ghost, and is terrified. Luckily for him, an exorcist appears and makes him pay one million yen for a pot before helping him. He then banishes the ghost with just a word, making Tsukune suspicious. Later, as the mayor heads to the restroom, he sees the ghost again. The exorcist makes him pay one million yen for another pot, but is interrupted by Tsukune, who reveals that the ghost and exorcist are in cahoots. The exorcist reveals "himself" as Nabule, an evil witch. She and Tsukune engage in a short, pointless battle, before she flees. Tsukune throws the pot at her and gets the mayor's money back. As she is led off by police, Nabule vows revenge. In the second part, Tsukune is asked by Mr Maui, the head of Maui Industries, to find the person who is trying to kill him. But Akeji Gogoro, a famous detective, also wants the case. The two decide to try and solve another case first, and the one who win gets the case. Tsukune wins with no effort (the culprit readily admits his guilt), but Mr Maui is shot with an arrow. '5- "kaneko shin ware"' (金子伸吾) Airdate: December 21, 2005 In the first part, it is Christmas, and Santa Claus is getting ready to start his deliveries. But when he opens the door, a hand grenade explodes, destroying his shanty. Meanwhile, Tsukune is cleaning up after her Christmas party, when Santa arrives. He explains that someone tried to kill him, before remembering that he must start his deliveries. But his reindeer were wiped out, so Tsukune helps him out by using her broom. As they leave, however, Santa is hit by a sniper: an evil version of Santa named Devil Santa, who wants to deliver presents this year. Luckily, a man named Dr Choromatsu arrives, and turns Santa into a cyborg, with jet wings, drills and underwater jets. The Cyborg-Santa then combines with 4 robotic reindeer to form a large mecha, which defeats Devil Santa by self-destructing. In the second part, Tsukune helps an Indian prince, who gives her three lamps as thanks. When the mayor finds out, he rubs the first two, releasing two genies. The first genie is dead, drowned in lamp oil, so the second brings him back to life and makes him into a human girl (after first making him a GENIE girl) before leaving. The first genie then asks to hear their wishes, but doesn't grant then. A few days later, Tsukune uses the last lamp, and a strange ghost-like genie appears. She makes him do her chores, make green pepper and beef stir-fry, go to China to learn how to cook, and to make her some curry. In the third part, Himeko Kensennuma, an idol, is performing at a concert. A few days later, Tsukune is visited by a stranger who reveals herself as Himeko. She explains that she is being stalked, and needs Tsukune's help. Tsukune disguises herself as Himeko in order to lure out the stalker, but fails. They then head to Himeko's home. Although they fail to find anything suspicious, Dr Choromatsu appears and tells them that his Idol Radar is giving off two signals. The stalker is revealed to be Mika Onigawa, Himeko's idol. She was stalking Himeko as revenge for Himeko stealing her fans, but her own stalkers arrive, and tell her that they never stopped loving her. Mika apologises to Himeko, and the stalkers are arrested. '6- "sakurai hiroaki daichi hinoe tarou"' Airdate: January 25, 2006 (桜井弘明 大地丙太郎) In the introduction, Kokoro watches Tsukune combine Boss and Gariko (both from Magical Project S) together in order to fight off a bear. She vows to help people with magic, but she sneezes and causes an explosion. In the first part, we see Tsukune's day: eating breakfast while watching the morning news, bathing, getting dressed, going out to do good deeds (but forgetting her muffler and having to go home), having lunch, doing shopping, saving a popular idol from a giant crow, having dinner, getting ready for bed and sleeping. In the second part, which is filmed in claymation, a monster attacks the city. Tsukune summons a live-action hand to take it and throw it into a claymation toilet. In the third part, Tsukune auditions for a movie, competing with Shioretta and Nabule. When the producers learn that there are three witches, they tell them that whoever saves a falling window cleaner wins. Shioretta tries to catch him on her broom, but Nabule uses her magic to paralyse her. Tsukune uses her magic to teleport the window cleaner, and gets the part. The movie is never shown (except for a few tiny scenes), and Tsukune bids the viewer goodbye. Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files' 'Screenshots' Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:2000-2009